Tír na nÓg
Background This country in EurasiaTo Use Elsie's word. is better known as the island of Ireland in the 5th WorldSee sites such as Shadowrun Wikia for useful background information. There is also an interesting Wikipedia entry.. In Corporate SINs Tír na nÓg was the backdrop of . Cromwell was going there for the fourth time in his life. The first time he had fled after discovering whom the girlfriend he had just wed really was, the second and third time he had been cast out of the island by the family of said wife.See more about it here. The run proposed to MMFEC (minus Ma1nfram3, who was uncomfortable going there due to her elven heritage contradicted by a lack of elven appearanceSee this explanation in . IRL, Cheryl was sick and not in studio for .) by a powerful woman hailing from one of the island's ruling mafia familiesKnown collectively as the Danaan mór. was an opportunityNot to say a pretext. for Lauren to evoke both the politics of an elven nation where everything is politics and the endurance of a woman's feelings in an environment she had had little control of during most of her life. For MMFEC, it was an opportunity to make money and recover their reputation after the semi-debacle their run for Magitek Enterprises had turned into. To make things more interesting, Branwen O'Neill (the lady in question) was actually Cromwell's wife (or ex-wife; the current status of their relationship being initially unclear to MMFEC) and she made it clear to Elsie that she was aware of her real identityIn a tense, subtly role-played dialogue where more was suggested than actually said.. Branwen O'Neill had denounced the reprehensible magical activities of a mage hailing from a different Danaan mór, named Sean MacMurroughAlso referred to as Michael Moore by Mordecai and others. You were not helping me there, people... and he was trying to exact his revenge on her. As MacMurrough, a sympathetic mage, could use the feelings of others to hit his target, the currently single Branwen had had to evacuate her close family, including her children (a hint taken up very anxiously by Fang, and very unsubtly by Mordecai). Fang was also disturbed to learn that the hatred of this mage toward Branwen had been the reason for Cromwell's forceful eviction on his latest trip and the imposition of a tracking ring on him. Branwen's initial explanation: Feelings are complicated. Compared with the painful entangling of Branwen, Cromwell and Fang's feelings in a mix of torture and closure, the actual hurdles posed by the run proper, namely a wall it took some time for Mordecai to climb, a pack of wolves led by a powerful beast spirit and finally the mage whose Eye of Sauron spell caused the damages taken by Cromwell to be also inflicted to the people he liked who were close enough, looked relatively trivial. The mage was taken alive and MMFEC were rewarded with the promised ¥20.000 and flight back. Cromwell's ring disappeared and Mordecai could conclude with an enthusiastic We got paid! In the epilogue to this runSee ., Elsie called the O'Neills mean, she complained they hadn't fed them and their house was filthy. A bit later she said: It was just mafia, mafia, mafia... Shoot some people, go home. which was probably at the root of her bitterness. Cromwell was relaxed because he was no longer married (and had not been for twenty years, according to Lauren). He had returned with a better opinion of elves and apologized to Ma1nfram3 for having been unfair a couple of times. To Ma1nfram3's question: How much Guinness did you guys have over there? an angry Fang answered: We had none... We got the job done. Category:Locations Category:Lore